


All you have to do is fall in love

by Popstar



Series: Tumblr Prompts [13]
Category: Bohemian Rhapsody (Movie 2018) Actor RPF, British Actor RPF
Genre: Coming Out, Established Relationship, M/M, Prompt Fill, This is total and utter crack and I'm sorry, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-05
Updated: 2019-04-05
Packaged: 2020-01-05 06:12:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,829
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18360242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Popstar/pseuds/Popstar
Summary: Ben and Gwilym get home after a night out with friends and have a little argument. When they want to make up again the next morning it doesn't quite go as planned.





	All you have to do is fall in love

**Author's Note:**

> I got quite the bunch of prompts and I somehow put them all into a fic. This turned out crackier than I intended and I've never written something like that before. Anyway, I really hope you like it.  
> These were the prompts:  
> 52\. “I could run a marathon. Right now. I’ll do it.” “It’s literally 2 am.” “I peak at 2 am, you should know this.”
> 
> 26\. “You’re weird.” “Sorry.” “No, that was a compliment.”
> 
> 6\. “Ohh, so you think I’m cute when I’m angry? Well, get ready because I’m about to be gorgeous!”
> 
> 2\. “You did what?” “It wasn’t as bad as last time, I swear.”
> 
> 54\. “I’m naked and afraid!” “I’m clothed and traumatised!”
> 
> Combination of 33. “You’re judging me.” “It’s what I do – it’s a hobby of mine.” And 48. “How do you want your coffee?” “Like my sense of humour.” “Tasteless?”
> 
> Ahem.
> 
> [crownheartsteacup](http://crownheartsteacup.tumblr.com) is the best person on the world and she's the best for reading this over and giving me all the critic I needed. <3 
> 
> The title is shamelessly stolen from Queen. 
> 
> **Disclaimer** : I don't own anything and this is simply for entertainment. Don't want to hurt anyone's feelings here and am not implying anything - it's just fiction that sprung from my imagination.

Ben lets out a heavy sigh when Gwil turns his attention away from the door to his flat to look at Ben again. “You know, it’s weird.”

 

“What is weird?” Ben asks back, trying to take at least the keys from Gwil so he can unlock the door for them. Gwil doesn’t let him, though. After a night out with his mates at a pub, he is more than tired and really just wants to go to sleep. He loves Gwil, he does. But sometimes he gets on his nerves. Especially when he’s drunk and Ben really just wants to get into bed. Not for sex. But because he’s tired.

 

“When you’re annoyed I want to kiss you even more.” Gwil looks down at him, his eyes wide and the look on his face so sincere that Ben can’t help but laugh out loud, not even caring if the neighbours hear them.

 

“You’re weird,” he says then and Gwil lowers his head and lifts one shoulder.

 

“Sorry.”

 

“No, that was a compliment.” Ben smiles at him and cups his cheek, before he rocks up on his toes and presses a soft kiss to Gwil’s lips. “Now can we please get inside?”

 

Gwil snickers and hugs Ben close for a moment, his hands rubbing over his back and Ben sinks against him, enjoying his soft touches while he closes his eyes. He could fall asleep right here, in the hallway, his head on Gwil’s shoulder. But finally, finally Gwil moves out of the hug and turns around again, unlocking the door so the two of them can make their way into the flat. Ben drops his shoes and jacket somewhere on the way into the bathroom with the promise to clean them up the next day. For now he just doesn’t care if he’s messy or not. He really just wants to sleep.

 

It’s not that the evening was particularly exhausting per se. Ben just feels a little drained. He hasn’t had as much alcohol as he probably would have needed and right now he just feels like he could sleep for days. It might have to do with the fact that his friends are extremely wild and know how to party. And his boyfriend isn’t much better either. He definitely can hold his liquor and if Ben is honest, he’s been partying a little too hard with his friends, getting along with them a little too well. Not that Ben minds, not like this. But they don’t know Gwil is his boyfriend yet. So Ben was really determined not to let this news get out.

 

As quickly as he possibly can, he gets ready for bed and then loses the rest of his clothes as he walks to the bedroom. With a soft sigh he climbs into bed and cuddles into the pillows, closing his eyes in bliss for a moment. At last.

 

His peace doesn’t last very long though as Gwil stumbles into the bedroom, half hopping, half dragging his jeans off him and Ben groans a little. “Would you please get into bed, Gwil?”

 

“I’m so awake right now.”

 

“That’s good, love. I’m not. I’m really tired.” Ben rubs over his face. He wishes he’s had as much alcohol as Gwil had. Right now he really does. Or at least some kind of energy drink, maybe, something to stop him from feeling so incredibly drained.

 

“I could run a marathon. Right now. I’ll do it.”

 

Ben blinks at him, taking in Gwil as he’s standing in the middle of the bedroom, half undressed and a sleepy look on his face as well, despite of his claims. “It’s literally 2 am.”

 

“I peak at 2 am, you should know this.” Gwil grins at him and finally loses the rest of his clothes as he makes his way over to the bed and gets on top of it, climbing on top of Ben in the same motion.

 

Ben snickers and wraps his arms around him, hugging him close. “I know. We’ve spent nights establishing that.”

 

“I love you, you know that?” Gwil smiles at him and then leans down to kiss him gently on the lips. “Thanks for putting up with me.”

 

“Ah, you’re not even half bad,” Ben replies and gently scratches through Gwil’s neck, his fingers trailing over the soft hairs in his nape. 

 

“You give the best compliments.” Gwil chuckles and leans in for another kiss.

 

“I know. But right now I’m really tired and want to sleep. Is that so hard to understand?” Ben quirks an eyebrow, making Gwil snicker at that. Of course Gwil knows exactly how to deal with a huffy Ben, sober or drunk, Gwil knows not to take this too seriously.

 

“Sorry, babe. Forgot you’re old and boring.” He pecks him again and then rolls off him to wiggle under the duvet next to him. 

 

Ben huffs out at that. “Old and boring? What’s that supposed to mean?”

 

“Well, it’s 2 am and you’re the one who insists on sleeping and being a bore.” Gwil finally stops wiggling around and blinks at Ben, an amused smile playing on his lips. 

 

“Well, I’ve been looking after your drunken arse all night, so don’t give me that.” Ben nudges him lightly.

 

“Nobody forced you, too. You could’ve had fun with the lads, just like the rest of us,” Gwil tells him and shrugs, clearly unaffected by Ben’s mood.

 

Ben gapes at him. “I had fun, thanks for asking. And I was just trying to make sure you don’t make a fool out of yourself.”

 

Gwil shrugs again. “You don’t care about that normally, so I don’t buy that.”

 

Ben huffs out at that. “Of course I care about that.”

 

“Nope. You were just trying to make sure you stayed sober enough so your friends don’t catch on we’re a couple.”

 

“That’s not true!” Ben crosses his arms over his chest and shakes his head.

 

“It’s okay, Ben. I don’t mind keeping it secret for as long as you want to keep it secret. I just don’t want you to make a drama out of it over nothing.” Gwil gives him a soft look and shuffles closer.

 

“I’m not making a drama out of anything!” Ben tells him, by now extremely annoyed by Gwil’s accusations. Sure, Ben did keep in mind that he doesn’t want his friends to find it out just yet. But Gwil doesn’t need to know that. Ben doesn’t want to be that kind of person.

 

“Ben. Really. Stop that.” Gwil shakes his head. “You’re really cute when you’re angry.”

 

Ben huffs even more at that. “Ohh, so you think I’m cute when I’m angry? Well, get ready because I’m about to be gorgeous!” Of course Ben knows that he’s acting more than ridiculous right now and he doesn’t want to fight, he really doesn’t. But then he’s also tired, and a bit huffy and really, really wants to go to sleep.

 

“Oh c’mon.” Gwil snickers some more at that, nudging Ben’s side lightly. At least he’s drunk. That’s his only excuse for that, and that’s the only excuse Ben is going to accept.

 

“Just go to bloody sleep,” Ben says and rolls his eyes. “You get on my nerves.”

 

“No, you love me,” Gwil tells him fondly and leans over to press a gentle kiss to his cheek. “You loooove me. Like I love you. I love you so much, Ben.”

 

Ben rolls his eyes again and gently nudges Gwil. “Go to sleep.”

 

Gwil just snickers again but then finally rolls onto his side, his arm coming to wrap around Ben’s middle as he snuggles up to him. “You’re the best.”

 

“Shut up and go to sleep.” Contrary to his words, Ben wraps his arms around Gwil anyway and holds him close, gently rubbing his hands over Gwil’s back. Of course Ben knows that Gwil is right. That he’s making a drama out of nothing. It’s not a shame not to want to tell your friends that you’re suddenly dating a man, definitely not. And Ben is really glad that Gwil is more than understanding about it. But Ben just isn’t ready. And he doesn’t want to be a bother to Gwil and make him think it’s because of him. It’s not. Ben just isn’t ready to come out to his friends yet.

 

Eventually he falls asleep as well, Gwil’s soft breathing and light snores lulling him in until he falls into a dreamless sleep.

 

When Ben wakes up the next morning, Gwil is still asleep. So with a small grumble and a kiss to Gwil’s naked shoulder, Ben rolls away from him, making his way into the bathroom and under the shower. He’s still a little huffy at his boyfriend and the way things went down the night before. It’s not that he doesn’t want to come out. He just wants to do it in his own terms. In his own timeframe. And he knows that Gwil understands. Ben isn’t even sure why he is angry in the first place. He doesn’t need to be. Gwil wouldn’t push him, he never would. But Ben feels like he owes it to him, even though he knows that he doesn’t.

 

The shower helps with Ben’s mood though and he lets out a soft sigh as he towels himself off. Instead of getting dressed though, he wraps the towel around his waist and makes his way back to the bedroom. As quietly as he can he climbs onto the bed and settles on Gwil’s lap on top of the duvet, straddling him. Contemplating how to wake him, Ben bites his lip and watches him for a moment, before he leans down and presses a soft kiss to his cheek, then kisses along to his nose and finally he presses a soft kiss to his lips.

 

Gwil stirs at that and he smiles into the kiss, wrapping his arms around Ben to pull him in a little more. “Mhm, what a way to wake up,” he whispers, making Ben smile a little as well.

 

“Yeah, thought you could use a little love after I snapped at you last night.” Ben chuckles and gently runs his fingers through Gwil’s hair.

 

“You did what?” Gwil laughs softly, his eyes still closed and he rubs down over Ben’s sides, his hands settling on his hips. “It wasn’t as bad as last time, I swear.”

 

Ben snorts at that. “Gee, thanks. That makes me feel so much better.”

 

“It’s okay, Ben. I don’t hold it against you. It was a bit much last night. I get that.” Finally he blinks his eyes open and smiles up at Ben. “We’ll take all the time we need.”

 

Ben smiles back at him for that and then leans in to kiss him again, trying to put as much love into the kiss as he feels. He really loves that man. Loves that he’s so understanding and supportive. Gwil really is a good boyfriend and Ben doesn’t have to feel guilty in the slightest, he knows that. Gwil would hand him the world and give him all the time he needed to make sure he can accept who he is in the first place. And if that meant that Ben wouldn’t want to come out at all, Gwil would probably support that as well.

 

Gwil makes an appreciative sound into their kiss and hugs Ben a little tighter, holding him close to his body as his hands slip under the towel, slowly peeling that off him. His fingers trail over Ben’s warm skin, slowly moving between his legs and Ben gasps softly into the kiss, rocking forward, until—

 

“Surprise! Got rolls and— Jesus Christ!”

 

The sound of Joe’s voice makes them break apart and Ben flushes bright red, trying to scramble the towel around him again. “Joe, what the fuck? What are you doing here?”

 

“I‘m in London for the week, trying to pay Gwil a surprise visit. What the fuck are you doing here? Although. No. I don’t want to know that. I don’t want to know anything.” Joe makes a dramatic move to shield his eyes with his hands, making Ben groan.

 

“Fuck, you scared the living shit out of me. I’m naked and afraid. Thanks for that.” Ben hugs the towel a little more around himself, only to get helped by Gwil placing his hand on top of his and holding it closed.

 

“And I’m clothed and traumatised. Thanks for that as well!” Joe shakes his head. “I didn’t— you two. Since when?”

 

“Joe,” Gwil finally says, sounding surprisingly calm, unlike the other two. “Could you give us a moment? We’ll join you in the kitchen.”

 

“Fine. I’ll wait. And I want a coffee for that. And brain bleach. Seriously. Catching your friends almost mid-sex. Not how I expected my Saturday to—“ He mumbles to himself when he leaves the room, leaving Ben to stare down at his hands in his lap. That’s definitely not how he intended the morning to go. Or how he wanted Joe to find out. He didn’t even know he wanted Joe to know about them in the first place.

 

“Um...”

 

Gwil sighs and wraps his arms around Ben to hug him close, pressing a gentle kiss to his temple. “He’ll understand. And he won’t tell anyone if we don’t want that. You know that.”

 

Ben nods. “I know.” He sighs softly and leans against Gwil. “I know that. I just—“ He stops and then looks at Gwil when it hits him in midst of this drama. “Why did you give him a key?”

 

Gwil shrugs. “Because I wanted him to be able to drop by when he’s in town? I didn’t expect him to come to England without telling me first, though.”

 

“But you didn’t give me one?”

 

“We’re not in that stage of our relationship yet, Ben.”

 

“I feel betrayed.” Ben nudges him lightly. He’s trying to sound funny because Gwil is right. They’re not out yet, no one knows about their relationship and thus it makes sense that neither of them has a key to the other’s flat. Ben is just a little jealous that Joe has a key to Gwil’s flat and he hasn’t. “I really do. But fine. Whatever. You don’t have a key for my flat either.”

 

“See.” Gwil chuckles. “But we can change that. If you want that? Are we there yet?”

 

Ben bites his lip at that and shrugs. “I think so?”

 

“Good. Then we’ll exchange keys.” Gwil leans in to kiss his cheek. “And now let’s get up and face the music.”

 

Ben nods and gets off him. They both slowly get out of bed and get dressed together. Once they are finished, Gwil turns his attention to Ben and smiles at him, holding out his arm for him until Ben steps up, snuggling into him for a moment. Gwil’s presence always manages to calm him down, making Ben take a soft breath before he finally can pull away, so they can make their way into the kitchen, Gwil’s hand in the small of his back a reminder that he’s there for him.

 

Joe is sitting at the table, looking up at them with a weird look on his face. “You could’ve told me, you know?”

 

“How do you want your coffee?” Gwil asks back instead of commenting on Joe’s words.

 

“Like my sense of humour.”

 

“Tasteless?”

 

Ben snorts at that and then sits down at the table. “Pretty much,” he comments while Joe lets out a betrayed sounding “Hey!”

 

“Not you too! First you let me catch you in the act, and now you’re giving me a hard time?” Joe pouts at that, giving Ben a look.

 

Ben just shrugs. “Well, you’re judging me.”

 

“It’s what I do - it’s a hobby of mine.” 

 

“Joe.” Gwil turns around and shakes his head. “Stop. Why are you like this?”

 

“Because you know that you could’ve told me! I feel betrayed.”

 

Ben sighs softly. “I know. I didn’t want to before. I wasn’t ready, okay? It’s not easy to come out and I wanted to wait a bit more.”

 

“Oh.” Joe’s face grows soft at that. “I’m sorry. Of course. You should do that at your own terms. I’m sorry.”

 

“Thanks.” Ben nods and smiles at him, even though it feels a little strained. “That means a lot.” He reaches over and gently pats Joe’s arm.

 

“Of course.” Joe smiles back at him and then places his hand over Ben’s, squeezing it for a moment. “So. Now that we’re good. How long has this been going on?”

 

Gwil groans at that. “Joe!” He comments, while Ben just rolls his eyes. He loves his idiotic friend, and he loves his idiotic boyfriend, more than he can put into words, even if both of them sometimes manage to make him go mad, almost, especially when they’re in a room together. But he wouldn’t want them any other way.


End file.
